


Oh she's a wildcard

by aquasviolet



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie & Gil friendship, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Gil is a sweetheart, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Lesbian Evie (Disney), M/M, Pre-Descendants (2015), Teasing, evie goes to serpent prep instead of dragon hall, evie is a disaster gay tbh, its a isle fling, trying to one up each other, uma and evie r just flirtatious messes, uma is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquasviolet/pseuds/aquasviolet
Summary: So Evie's mother sends her off to serpent prep on her first day instead of dragon hall, gets caught up with a certain trio-one in particularly eye catching-and ending up being offered to test the waters with isle flings over at the infamous ship shoppe, perfect practise for Evie to practice enchanting a perfect prince right? or maybe a case of realisation that you can break your mothers rules anytime...its the isle after all





	Oh she's a wildcard

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution for tumblr's Summer of Descendants Aug 10th : femslash. I could have done Malvie, but since Malvie day was Monday I took the chance to do more of a rairpair f/f  
> Uma and Evie are queens so why not put them together, I mean a headstrong manipulative seawitch and a vain level of confident flirt makes one fiery mix.  
> (plus I ship Jarry as exes in the form of an Isle fling so brought the concept into the whole one shot idea)

Evie held her bag strap as she strolled, holding tight for any stealers that usually would attempt a grab. Beady eyes seemed to stare along he corridors, which looked like a maze she didn't know where to start, nervousness showing through the tight grip on her timetable.

"Looking lost fair lady?" A voice spoke, one that didn't quite match the tone it had wanted to be conveyed, rose wood eyes glanced up from her paper only to see a bright grin that Evie instantly could recognise with the clef chin and strongly built structure.

"Gaston" She mumbled watching brows furrow for a moment under the brown cap and dirty blonde locks that stuck out.

"Gil actually, but Gaston is my dad" He stated the obvious, grinning once again and holding his brown belt in pride.

"I'm not fair but the fairest" The blue princess did her best, flipping her blue hair over her shoulder and claiming over the title she would one day claim over her mother.

There was a moment but Gil still hadn't seemed to catch on, merely looking in confusion and Evie sighed in defeat before stating her answer.

"Evie, Evil Queens daughter"

Eyes widened and Gil pointed in realisation "ohhh didn't you get banished by Maleficent?"

Evie felt her heart quicken as the blonde held onto his cap in shock and she merely shook her head.

"Not anymore, I'm just starting here at Serpent prep today"

Brows raised again.

"Do you have unnatural biology by any chance?"

There was a moment of head scratching before a nod

"I do"

Evie felt silly to ask, it wasn't something Isle kids liked to use but she felt she had to before she felt even more lost

"Can I tag along, show me to the classroom?"

Again another head scratch before a cheeky grin and Evie looked on at the boy who folded his arms "only if you give me your lunch"

She couldn't help but hesitate, stopping her gaze from falling to her bag which held her two week old bread and slightly rotten apple as the boy waited expectantly. Yet there was a sigh and a red glove lifted the food box out into the boys sight and soon enough it was nabbed and opened, followed by another sigh but from the boy himself.

"No eggs?"

Brows furrowed but the blue princess shook her head and the orange coated boy merely shrugged and took a big bite of the Apple before turning on his heels and strolled down the corridor, something Evie guessed as the cue to follow.

******

Classes were interesting, Evie was so used to potion books, spells and beauty routines it was interesting to hear about something different. Not that Evie could admit it was interesting, Villain kids didn't find interest in class, clearly witnessed as students chattered away and some turned up even later than when Gil and her rocked up.Gil really didn't ever have a clue about what was going on, but she was glad he didn't , he didn't mind her tagging along, offering to guide round for the day since she owed up lunch, which just happened to be the next event of the day.Heels clacked on the dusty wooden floors and chatter and shoves formed from the busing crowds that formed in the corridors, a brown cap bobbed up and down, the thing Evie made sure not to lose track of, noticing the trail of swooning girls he left behind as well.

They turned a corner into a opening of a hall like setting, wonky and odd pieces of furniture forming a selection of tables that seemed to be filling up fast with misfits and pirates. One empty table was left in the corner, one that Gil soon sat at on some creaky wooden stool and whipped out a crumpled paper bag from his jacket, opening it up as Evie sat down and getting a waft of the slightly off boiled eggs that revealed themselves from Gils packet. Yet before she could comment there was a crash of plates and cutlery, echoing through the cracked walls and chairs scraped as some scampered back.

A red cloak swung round, silver hook gleaming in the dull lighting and became very close to a younger boys face. "Pay up" a thick Scottish accent rung out and the hook thrust a little more to the boys face, who visibly gulped before handing over his plate of food.

The red cloaked villain had thick eyeliner, almost as dark as his messy hair that was covered by a pirate hat and he had a cold gleam in his icy blue eyes.

From behind him another bunch of younger students scrambled, a brown boot clunking forward to reveal tasseled blue and ocean braids, a girl who's sense of style seemed to be a class above the rest and Evie found herself wanting the lighter blue tasseled jacket to herself.

"Our table" The girl scowled, waving her hand off almost in dismissal as brown eyes rolled with a followed sneer.

"Who are they" Evie found herself questioning from tapping the graffitied table, bringing the attention of the third Gaston who still stuffed his face with boiled eggs and Evies bread.

"Harry Hook and Uma, daughter of Ursula and son of Cap-"

"Tain Hook" Evie interrupted as Gil once again stated the obvious, red wood eyes examining the gleaming sliver hook from across the hall.

"I'm good friends with them, we used to loot and cause havoc all the time, I don't know why but we drifted apart a little, I would say it's just how the Isle works to be honest"

Evie watched as Uma lifted her boots to kick up onto the table, picking at a abandoned foodtray. There was something about the girl that Evie couldn't take her eye off, the certain gleam in the girls eye under turquoise blue braids. Braids that fell down her back like a waterfall and onto a sleeveless jacket and purple mesh sleeves, something the most fresh she had seen across the fashion board so far. Cold brown flickered up and met redwood, a moment passed with a calculated glare, one that made Evie freeze and flinch at the same time, jarring almost and she found she wasn't aware of who had managed to get close until a slam shook the table under her arms and brown boots and cropped jeans came into view.

"Oooo looky seems like we have a new rookie, nabbed her attention already Legume? My my" Evie glanced up to met bright blue eyes and heavy eyeliner, a Cheshire Cat style grin spreading across his features.

Evie heard Gils chuckle as he grinned excitedly.

"It's Evie who threw the amazing birthday party before getting banished by Maleficent! She says she's been let go and has started Serpent Prep today!"

There was a snort and the blue princess glanced past the red pirate to the blue braided girl that approached with a sneer.

"She hasn't been let go silly, Maleficents clearly just finally forgot"

Evie opened to respond yet a hook snatched up the secondhand tiara from blue locks and a red gloved hand snapped up only as a hook lifted the tiara higher, his worn boots standing on the creaking table gaining an advantage.

"What's this booty here eh?" A chuckle ensued as redwood eyes narrowed with frustration.

Evie didn't think to care, it was the Isle and when you wanted you took, Evie knew her mother wouldn't deem her actions as princess worthy but she wanted for crown back. In a swift move blue tipped fingers clawed round worn leather, tugging in towards her and pulling a red pirate to the ground, rolling down and the silver hook bounced along the floor. Harry didn't even fall fully with the pirate yelping and rushing to claim his hand wear, snarling at any young pirates who had dared to move for the silverware.

Evie heard a snort and she turned her smokey gaze across to meet blue braids and a tasseled jacket, _but not before claiming back her tiara of course._

"Not bad, I thought you would have been out of touch on Isle turf"

Evie adjusted her crown shrugging her shoulders, it was more a instinct than a planned motive on her terms but she wouldn't admit that when a pleased smirk appeared on the sea witches face.

"Some strength there, maybe we could arm wrestle at the Chip Shoppe tonight" A cheeky grin appeared, Gil sitting still as he munched on some food from a abandoned plate and flexed his free arm in true Gaston fashion.

"I thought beanie boy would have taught you better in the art of stealing" Umas voice spoke, eyes darting to the red pirate who was dusting off his jacket.

A huge grin appeared on his face, almost like a claim of innocence that just wasn't there

"Oh he's taught me some _things_ , but stealing is still his forte, I don't get taught those secrets"

"Then what sort of secrets has he taught you?"

The pirate went to speak yet a black leather glove clasped over his smug grin, ice blue eyes darting to the sea witch in disappointment.

"Never ask that again Gil" Uma demanded, something that led Evie to feel maybe Harry had been up to some shady stuff round the Isle, or maybe something else that gave ' _gang_ ' activity a much different meaning. Evie knew of gangs, one the infamous pirate crew and one of the leaders standing before her, it was one of the things her mother informed her of yesterday when a test run for leaving the Castle was given.

"Beanie boy? You mean Jay?" Evie vaguely remembers the boy who came to her party, dark brown locks and always seemed to be sporting a beanie of some kind. Taking anything he could get his hands on like the bunch of cakes her mother had gathered from gifts and Auradon dock stocks.

"JJ" Harry cooed, stroking his hook to his cheek as he took a chair to sit on finally, humming to himself and Evie noticed the tension in Uma's face.

"Get outta here with the soppy slop, we don't need Auradon plaguing the air with its love stories"

_Love?_

It clicked and Evie looked to Harry as he twirled a snake like charm round his free hand, grinning and raising a brow at the sea witches statement.

"Oh Uma darling it ain't serious you know, he's just good fun"

There was a cough and Evie looked to Gil who's eyes widened slightly at the continuing fling Evie had just been informed of. The princess who managed to keep her reaction quite neutral, she was used to it heck her mother brought her up on trying to get the perfect prince and making men drop to her feet with flings left right and centre when they offered great power.

"Talking fun, ain't your mother all for the enchantress vibe" Uma voiced up, redwood eyes meeting a darker shade, calculated and mysterious and almost like deep pools of water that Evie was unsure how she managed to get lost in them for a spilt moment.

"Oh yes, I'm waiting for the day I can swipe the perfect prince"

 

There was a element of naivety in her words, a sense of not knowing, sure she could find it someday, it was promised by her mother after all.

_Lipstick_

_Mascara_

_Blush_

Her mind jolted with worry, was she still fair enough today? She hadn't given a top up since the start of second period and her mothers warnings echoed through her mind.

Yet a mere mocking chuckle swept her from her thoughts, all Gil Uma and Harry snorting or sniggering through the already loud an bustling canteen hall.

"What?" Evie did admit her heart dropped at little at the reactions, meeting the gaze of icy blue that calmed down into the slightly crazy grin.

"You know a prince isn't always the way to go, I say try the buffet" He spoke, gaze suddenly invested with raised brows on she hook that had a piece of slightly soft apple from a tray, popping it into his mouth and nodding slightly, a thoughtful frown appearing.

"Mother did want me to practice my skills" Evie let slip from her thoughts, sure trying out some Isle dwellers was not in any way shape or form her standard, but practising her flirtation and seduction would certainly help her become a fully experienced master of alluring, then when a prince arrives he's all hers.

"Come to the Chip Shoppe, I'm sure you can find some things to try right Uma?" There was a pause and Evie looked to the sea witch who had a darkening look, daring almost and the princess wasn't sure how to react.

"Anything? Some manly Pirate, a mastering thief or a fashionable man of presence?-" She went to speak more yet she found herself able to fully see Uma at a closer level, eyes trailing over tasseled leather and purple mesh, lastly to turquoise fitted makeup which enhanced the brown to a mind numbingly drowning level of mystery, nothing Evie had experienced before. She couldn't grasp to it and it left herself holding a strange wave of unease in her stomach.

"-or a..." She found herself trailing off forcing her eyes to dart up and stay focused, blinking her smokey eyes and turning to be met with a sharp blue gaze of dark delight.

" _Wild card_ " Harry merely spoke, chuckling and getting up from his chair as the bell sounded through the hall, echoing and many student ignored, throwing food or tipping trays to the ground as some started to move and others merely stayed.

It wasn't until Evie glanced back to the sea witch did she notice a tiny smirk that quirked at her lips, braid whipping round as she turned on her heels and shoved Harry forward, laughing evilly as Harry turned with a smirk on his lips but not daring to shove back as they headed off.

"Chip Shoppe tonight?-wait not that's not an option, you are coming to the Chip Shoppe tonight whether you like it or not" a orange glove pointed as Gil spoke with a sense of uncertainty and confusion but it was an demand and Evie oddly wanted to see more of the bunch she has just spent the day with.

 

************************

 

The sun started to set in the murky clouds and blue boot heels clipped themselves down the alleyways of market stalls and lurking merchants, holding tight to her bag and keeping her posture strong with confidence to avoid possible attacks to take things or get stopped by anyone, darting through people she scanned for a tan cap with dirty blonde hair, the certain boy she had grown quite fond of over the past day, unsure where he could be until she remembers his strange demands for eggs and surely enough found him taking a couple from a basket while the storekeeper was turned.

She stepped towards him not calling out until his had done his deeds.

"Gil!"

Eyes darted in slight confusion, a look she gathered was quite common with how many times she had seen in half a day yet once he caught her gaze there was a grin before shaking his head back to the Isle frown, smiling was deemed to Auradon, hostility was the way to go and Gil seemed to have forgotten for a moment before shaking his head and dropping back so the blue princess could catch up.

"The next couple of lefts we come towards the docks" His voice spoke, stern and lowered and Evie simply nodded, following as they strutted or sauntered down the broken cobbled paths and dusty roads towards the worn wooden planked paths and dim lights that flickered around a sign, bold and striking against the rotting wood.

_Ursulas Fish n Chips_

 

Gil followed suit, stepping up past some sitting and fishing for any potential grub, Evie following behind and towards the wooden saloon doors that swung open before them, a familiar red cloaked pirate laughing along with a beanie fitted thief Evie soon recognised as the Jay that was mentioned earlier.

"Don't play me JJ I will wipe that smirk off your face in a hot second" spoke out in a attempt of threatening but failure as a silver hoop appeared in Jays hand, one taken from the belt of the red pirate and he swiftly moved round to meet eye to eye right at the side of the enterance and halted Gil in his tracks.

"It sure could be hot Hook"A teasing chuckle was sounded and soon enough a hook gripped on yellow leather and pulled the thief close to his frame against the murky wooden wall.

Lips locked and Gil shrugged as he dodged past and into the saloon doors that swung open into a slightly more bustling atmosphere, Evie trying to follow yet overheard a shout of a fisherman

"get a room!"

A hook waved it off, other hand firmly cupping the strong jaw of the thief, Jay breaking away as icy blue eyes glared in the voices direction.

"Get outta er you scallywag" his hook raising from Jays belt like a fist and Evie shook her head as she passed hearing the fisherman shout something about pirate antics as she passed through the doors and into the new atmosphere. It was certainly more lively than the dank streets and alleyways in the darkening evening as light filled the room, awash with pirates and and rascals that scoffed away at food or talked over some sort of drink and a few seemed to be throwing darts at a board with what looked like King Adams face that had been ripped off from one of the many propaganda posters that littered the Isle.

 

"Harry's very hands on he don't care" blue hair turned and looked to a orange coated boy who approached and Evie couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Doesn't seem like anyone cares in this place" Evie voiced her thoughts, heart sinking a little as her mothers orders echoed through her mind, it just didn't seem like anyone else had to care about what they did, but then again Evie was destined to be a princess, she had to look right.

"I don't think it will last much longer, you can't be known having long lasting relationships in this place-love ain't wicked enough" Gil rambled, kicking a chair out and plonking himself down in view of the darts game across the room, food plates and beer pints being shared through the rabble at the long table.

It seemed it was the most in depth thing the Gaston had said all day and she understood it, her mother always taught of how love was weak, love was only fun when it offered power in a crown and a kingdom. She pulled out a old wooden chair with flaking paint, sitting down swiftly making sure her skirt looked perfect and she sat properly, scanning her eyes through the crowds.

A practise is what she needed, what she was here for.

"There must be some better looking ones in here" she found herself mumbling, none at all matched the bold prince she envisioned from the story books and the pictures from the Auradon News channel.

"Me" Gil spoke smugly pointing with a slight grin that didn't quite match that of Gaston himself and Evie could only laugh.

"I'm sure you have plenty of girls on your tail, I'm not going to add myself to that"

"Are you saying I'm handsome?"

"I'm the best looking here" Evie chuckled lowly, batting her lashes ever so slightly and Gil tried not to frown yet amusement held in his eyes, something that affirmed flirting would get no where with a platonic acquaintance.

"Well unfortunately I only know a good list of girls...but even then maybe not the best" Gil shrugged taking a sip from a old beer that he had since she had entered the establishment.

"This is a waste of time, honestly"

"There's Jonas maybe?" A orange glove pointed to the guy who held the name.

"Seriously? No"

"Gonzo"

"Ew"

"Clay Clayton"

"Errr no"

"He is probably your best bet today"

Evie sighed, she had to at least try to flirt, she needed experience but no one deemed good enough and no one tickled her fancy, yes they might fall at her feet but she needed some interest to keep it going.

"My mother always wants a prince, I've got to have one it's hard not to practise on something that just doesn't match it really" Evie mentally kicked herself for mentioning it, she shouldn't be letting slip how her mother enforced her actions, her mindset.

There was a hum as the Gaston took another swig "Parents hm, I feel the same"

Confusion ignited and the blue princess flickered her gaze to meet the dirty blondes, who seemed almost absentmindedly nodding.

Gil who literally walked past swooning girls in the school corridors, flexed his muscles and mentioned about how handsome he was? Seemingly following in his fathers footsteps?

"You what?"

"The whole I must be a ladies man, making them swoon and one day capturing the best looking girl for myself, being told I'm going to Serpent prep instead of Dragon Hall because I don't live up to my brothers" sadness seemed to cloud in his eyes for a spilt second, hardening again and he shrugged, knitting his brows together

"You know I'm not even interested in it, would much rather join Harry and the pirates at some point"

"Wow" Evie heard the realisation, she may not be alone in the pressure to be beautiful and play off lovers in he future. Maybe she _could_ break the rules, heck it was the Isle and that's what everyone seemed to be doing.

"You know I would much rather a nobleman, catch Anthony Tremaine someday" Gil rambled, eyes looking up in his thoughts before a sudden ramble cried out in a bunch of shouts and cheers.

"Arm wrestle!" Some pirate called out, sloshing his drink around onto another customer who snarled and suddenly Gil was on his feet.

"I never miss a match, and never lose" he grinned placing a empty cup down from a large swig before rushing over to the gathering crowd.

 

_Did he just?_

Evie tried to replay the words in her mind. Did Gil Legume mention of rather having men than the countless ladies he needed? The princess tried to shake it off, brushing down on her blue leather and looking to the crowd which jeered over the clashes of plates hitting over tables on orders. She seemed tempted to join, but with all the food and sloshing drinks she couldn't afford her clothing to get ruined or her crown to be snatched once again.

"So you came" A low voice spoke, redwood eyes darting up to see blue braids once again, crossed arms and a apron that covered her mesh top and dazzling jacket, thinking of the sign it didn't seem a surprise Uma would be the one working at Ursula's own shop.

Evie allowed herself to seem still interested in finding a pirate or villain to flirt with but she knew Uma had caught onto something when she spoke again.

"You really don't wanna be trying on those pirates, I know what they are like"

Redwood brown moved to meet mysterious spruce and a knowing look oozed from the sea witch, a basic give up now look which Evie was learning to accept.

Evies thoughts broke when a sigh sounded "What do you want to order Queenie" and Evie glanced once again over the apron of the turquoise girl, unamused and bored in her tone and all other manners.

It didn't quite hold the air of confidence Evie had witnessed before, and the mysterious pools of brown didn't spark like they did before when they had somehow caught Evie lost in them a little longer than usual. She looked down at the apron, it covered up her amazing style which was the thing that just made her seem like a cut above the rest, and her features, Evie really didn't mind her features as they looked expectantly.

"Hello want to order"

 

There was a moment.

A spark within herself, a wildcard of Harrys mentions, a daring possibility that just seemed more right than the other chances handed to her by Gil. Heck Gil, the son of Gaston said he wouldn't mind trying out something else. It fired something new within her as she looked at the girl who stood before her.

"I would much rather see that dazzling outfit of yours" a smokey eyed gaze darkened ever so slightly, it was true, she wanted to see Uma not batted down by that boring apron of work, she really wanted and craved the intensity and mystery of Uma back in that dreadful canteen.

A brow raised ever so slightly, weight shifting ever so slightly and Evie took her chances, lifting herself from her seat and sauntering over to confront the sea witch who's small smirk got bigger and bigger.

Red gloved hands snaked round a torso, finding the knot at the back of the apron and loosing it off before raising her hands to Umas neck, tucking braids behind ears and red tipped lips moved to meet one, blood racing at how she could finally put some use to her mothers lessons.

"The Isles for breaking rules" a low husky voice spoke as red gloves gripped the apron once again behind turquoise locks.

"Take a break" Evie purred, swiftly loosening the apron once again and letting it fall to the ground as she leant back to see slightly widened eyes.

"You really are surprising me" the sea witch spoke with amusement, confidence raining back into her tone with the freedom of a work shift and a broken rule as she moved round the table to take Gils previous seat.

Evie moved round and sat down back to her place, looking over at daring brown eyes and a smug smile that just excited Evie in a way she hadn't really thought like before. She actually wanted to practise lessons, no longer halted by the hope of royalty as a sea witch seemed to suit the standards in a strange way.

"Every villain has their secrets"

"Tell me more"

Evie couldn't help but tap her nose in secrecy, she wasn't going to allow things slip.

"How about I guess, like how I feel maybe princes just ain't your thing, like at all" a elbow leaned on the table, jaw resting on knuckles and falling ocean braids like a waterfall. Evie suddenly felt hot, t _hat wasn't true was it?_ No it was her practising flirting for that future prince.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm practising" Dark blue locks flipped and her back straightened out, red tipped smirk held with pose and husk to her tone once again as the sea witch merely tilted her head as a brow raised at the princess.

"Well you seem to like, I didn't catch any practising on any males tonight and yet you seemed to hurl your enchantress tone on me so..." Uma leant back slightly, checking her nails as she smirked.

Evie on the other hand tried to not let the air get caught in her throat once again, Uma was right, but Evie was taking a wildcard, _just a test right?_

"What tone" She merely purred as she composed herself, half lidded gaze meeting a amused brown which held a certain element that seemed daring almost. Evie knew how to play the innocent, it was what she was brought up to do.

 

Yet it wouldn't work on a sea witch who was brought up on manipulation and persuasion, who leant forward ever so slight as browns clashed, intense and shocked, blue and blue.

"You know what I'm talking about" a sly whisper spoke, a rasp intertwining in her tone and close to the purrs of the blue princess who's eyes widened ever so slightly, breath caught ever so slightly.

_Uma knew how to play it._

Red lips gaped open and closed, trying to form an answer yet couldn't as blue tipped brown eyes filled with cruel joy.

"That easy hm? Wow you surely cannot hide your lies behind a prince..."

The princess gulped back the dryness that reached her throat, redwood eyes darting behind the stare they had created, faces much closer than usual, she wasn't sure how her heart rate had gone through the roof and how she felt heat rise to her cheeks, all things she was meant to make the other feel, not her in the slightest.

"Because it's obvious you much rather prefer...' A black gloved hand raised, wrists filled with bracelets and charms and it tapped the blue princesses chin slightly, brown eyes widening with all sorts of possibilities.

"Hey I want to order" A cranky voice called out, sounding like a rather old croaky sounding lady who matched the thoughts when both sets or eyes darted to the speaker, one pair stunned, one pair annoyed.

Uma raised herself slowly from her seat, turning, hands on table and glaring for a moment.

"We close in half an hour SUCK IT UP" her voice reared up before shouting, some other heads turning and the street scrounged lady seemed to lean back, a bitter look on her face as she turned to her half eaten plate of the food and batted away a pair of younger pirates who jeered and grinned.

Evie felt herself mainly frozen, heat pounding in her chest as mere moments ago a hand held her chin ever so slightly as daring brown eyes became inches away. Evie couldn't understand how the sea witch had managed to get her like this, if only she could whip up her potions from her mothers spell books, bring her enchantress side into play, make Uma realise what she was doing.

Yet part of Evie wanted more, like a slight burning desire that built up in her chest, thudding, a mixture of frustration and other thoughts, all centred over Ursula's daughter. It was like the wildcard suggested seemed to eat away at her, prove to her maybe princes aren't the answer, to her anyway.

_It was that Isle rules could be broken._

 

There was a sigh and blue braids swayed as Uma turned back to face the blue princess, visible gathering of breath that had been held, small but visible and it brought a smirk to her features. Uma couldn't believe how wonderfully playful this was, and something she was glad she had the opportunity to do so, since seeing the new princess she couldn't not admire her gorgeous good looks, looks almost to good to be true and Uma was sure Snow White did not hold her title of fairest anymore.

"I think I prefer ocean haired sea witches and long dark haired pirates" Evie let go from her thoughts swirling in her head, let loose by how a smirk appeared on Umas face, one that Evie really admired like a work of art that hung in her mothers castle.

She let slip her fondness of catching a red cloaked, raven hair coloured pirate from the windows of her jail of a castle. Who she found to be that of Harriet Hook, Harrys older sister. She thought of how she loved to admire her features just a little more than others, how Uma did the same. Evie also thought of a certain purple haired girl who caught her eye too, but wouldn't dare say it or admit it to herself as it was the girl she should hate for helping getting her locked up in her castle.

Evie wished she hadn't spoken the words yet it was too late as a low chuckle sounded.

"I hope the sea witch is at the top of the list" she leaned down, hair cascading down beside her cheeks, nose inches away once again and Evie felt her breath hitch.

"Yes" she breathed, red gloves gripping the seat either side of her thighs, heart pounding and mouth dry with a added hint of frustration at how she let things she shouldn't have ever shown slip.

A smirk widened.

"Good"

A turquoise tipped fingers tucked deep blue behind its ear, lips leaning to it and Evie felt heat rise to her cheeks much to her annoyance.

"You've been top of the list too" the whisper sent chills down Evies spine one that when Uma pulled back Evie found herself blushing furiously.

There was a small giggle, Uma had sat down, close and leaning nearly into darker blue leather, brown eyes not cold like usual but in warm toned in flames.

A red glove suddenly gripped at a turquoise collar, holding her close, noses almost touching as eyes seemed to melt into each other in a flaming mess.

This time it was the sea witches turn to hitch breath, something that brought a wide smirk to red lips, finally Evie could hold her flirtatious and enchanting lessons over the shrimp scented girl.

"The surprises just keep on arriving" a whisper chuckled lowly and the blue princess held pleasure of success in her eyes.

"how about you surprise me" Evie purred, teasing and smugness in tone yet she her heart jolted as the turquoise villain took red gloves from her collar and pulled the blue princess to her feet, gripping onto one hand and guided her out of the shoppe, out and beside the door, a place Evie found quite familiar, gasping as she felt her back hit wood planks.

"It's unprofessional inside so, outside it is princess" Uma teased, eyes dark and daring, hands holding a dark blue leather of Evies waist, snaking the gloved grip round her hips.

 

Evie was sure her heart was on overdrive and she couldn't function as the dim light hit Umas skin, she couldn't believe how wonderful the girls features were, lush braids of ocean shades, flickering flames of deep brown, ones that could drown her like a raging wave, and down to plump lips that Evie couldn't believe her eyes were lingering on but it was like a flaming wash told her to stay.

Evie didn't know how it happened, one moment she was staring into deep brown, the next plump lips crashed onto her own red painted ones and waves of a unknown feeling washed through her body like some sort of new pleasure, like the elation of completing a dress but much more intense and Evie thought maybe, _just maybe_ she was in Auradon in this moment. Yet as soon as they clashed they soon pulled back, small gasps sounding.

"Good enough?" The turquoise waitress asked, the same mysterious confidence held in her tone like she knew the answer yet Evie gave it more to the fact she couldn't control how her gloves grabbed hold of soft cheeks and pulled them forward into another, this time much more intense, it was like Uma flickered flames into her body, completely switching from the fierce ocean waves.

_Who cares for rules...or orders._

"GET A ROOM" A grouchy voice shouted out and the locking of lips broke away for the second time as Uma turned round to catch the glance of some fisherman.

"I would shut your trap if I were you" The sea witch snarled and Evie felt a grin plaster her face, without thinking holding the jaw to turn a dark brown gaze back to redwood.

 

Oh how the blue princess was tempted to kiss again, yet instead she smirked as deja vu washed over her from mere hours ago.

" _Bloody pirate antics_ " She lowly grinned, watching as a brow raised in slight confusion.

There was merely a moment, a moment in which Uma leant forward towards deeper blue and kissed once more as the words Evie had just said rang out into the air.

There was a element of confusion within the waitress but the sea witch felt a grin under her kisses.

Uma was surprised but didn't care to voice on it as she pulled the blue leathered princess closer to her, arms snaking around the waist as red gloves hooked themselves round her neck, small hums of chuckling sounding between fierce kisses under the dim lights.

Evie could only hand it to Harry and Gil for the opportunity, never did she expect it, growing up for princes and all- _but sometimes a Wildcard is the best option._


End file.
